Forever and Always
by futre-Mrs-Jasper-Hale
Summary: When Bella and Edward were 14 they were going out nd thought they were in love. When Edward and his family moved to England he was forced to break Bella's heart.What will happen when Edward comes back and decides he wants bella again?All Human.ExB AxJ RxE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys this is my second story but I am still writing my first check it out 'Win a date with E.E.J' I just got really inspired and decided to write another one at the same time, so it may take a little bit longer to update them both. But I am planning on doing a lot of writing now.**

**Hope you like this story I got inspired by the song 'Forever and always' by Taylor Swift. Listen to it and the first part of my story will relate directly to that song. This part isn't really apart of the main story, but just important things that have happened to Bella and Edward in the past that kind of make the whole story. Sort of like a prologue. The main story starts when they are 17 and a half. **

**Xx YLP (your little potato)**

**SM owns everything **

*********************************************************************

**Forever and Always**

**1. What happened to forever and always**

BPOV (13 ½ yrs old)

"Bella!" I whipped my head around when someone called my named from the other end of the hallway.

Then Edward came running up to me and stopped just in front with his hands behind his back.

"What you got there?" I asked, trying to look behind him, not succeeding.

"Happy Half-a-versary!" he said as he handed me the small silver box with a blue ribbon bow.

"Oh my God! Thank you so much! But I didn't get you anything" I finished sadly. Wondering what I could get him at the last minute.

Edward and I had been going out for exactly six months. He had asked me to be his girlfriend at my 13th birthday party. He was not only my boyfriend but he was my _best_ friend. I got an idea of what I could give him. "How about this?" I asked as I leaned up to give him a kiss, full on the lips. He wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me closer to him.

"Perfect." He sighed as we pulled back. "I love you Bella, I know some people say that we are to young to know what love is, but I can feel it. I know I'm in love."

My eyes started to water. We had said we loved each other before, but not like that. I could tell he meant it. I could tell it came from his heart.

"I love you too Edward" I gave him a small but very meaningful smile.

I pulled the bow on my present and took off the lid to reveal a silver bracelet. It had small links that held it together and in the middle was a wide silver plate, engraved with the words _E and B, 4ever & always. _

I looked up into those beautiful emerald green eyes of his. "I love it Edward" I practically jumped on him, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I buried my head against the crook of his neck and murmured "You and me forever and always?"

"Forever and always" He breathed as he buried his face into my hair. "Nothing can tear us apart"

***********************************************************************

BPOV (14 yrs old)

_Bella,_

_Meet me at the ovals after school_

_I need to tell you something important_

_I love you, _

_Edward xx_

Edward had slipped the note into my locker. I wonder what he had to tell me that was so important he couldn't just have told me at lunch, which we had just finished.

I spent the whole of maths thinking about what Edward could possibly tell me. My birthday was three weeks ago, and so was our one year anniversary, and he already gave me his present, so it wasn't that.

The bell finally rang, signaling the end of the day.

I rushed out of the classroom and all but ran down to the ovals. Me being me I tripped over thin air when I got there and prepared myself for the pain that would come soon enough. But the pain never came. Two pale and warm arms caught me by the waist and helped me regain my balance. I turned to see Edward giving me his crooked smile that just made my heart melt in my chest. He put me back on my feet, grabbed my hands looking me straight in my eyes.

Something was wrong though, his expression wasn't happy, it was sad almost pained. What was it that he had to tell me?

"Bella" he started. Oh no, he wasn't breaking up with me was he? "Bella" he restarted. "I'm moving away"

"What?" I asked. To shocked for it to actually sink in.

"My family is moving away. Alice, Emmett, Me, Mum and dad. We're moving to London." The tears he was holding back started to spill over.

His whole family? Alice, my best friend, other then Edward? Emmett, the big brother I never had? Esme and Carlisle, my second parents? And Edward, my boyfriend, my bestfriend, the one I love?

This couldn't be happening. This was worse then him breaking up with me.

"N-no, Edward y-you can't go!" I sobbed, the tears flowing freely down my cheeks.

"I don't get a choice Bella"

"But I love you!" I demanded

"I know, I love you too Bella"

We just stood there, hugging each other, for ages. Then I thought of something".

"What about us, where do we stand?" I asked him

"Well, I'm going to be in England and we are only young. I doubt we will be able to keep up a long distance relationship. I love you, but I think it would be best if we just forgot about each other." He dropped his eyes to the ground when he said that.

Forget about him? I could never do that. He was my first and probably my only love.

"Can't we still keep in contact? Just be friends?" I asked hopefully.

"Bella, it wouldn't be the same. We would always be trying to make it work between us or something. We aren't friends who gossip to each other, or go shopping or any of that stuff that you do with Alice." He told me, his face suddenly totally expressionless.

"But I don't want to forget about you" I whispered, remembering what he had asked me to do.

His face suddenly turned mean. It terrified me. I always felt safe around Edward. Well I guess things _have_ really changed.

"Well Bell, maybe I want to forget about you" he snapped. "We leave tomorrow morning. Goodbye Bella" and with that he left.

I fell to my knees crying loudly, my heart broken all over the ground.

What happened to Forever and always?

**********************************************************************

'**Forever and Always' – Taylor Swift**

**Once upon a time  
I believe it was a Tuesday  
When I caught your eye  
We caught on to something  
I hold on to the night  
You looked me in the eye and  
Told me you loved me  
Were you just kidding?  
Cause it seems to me  
This thing is breaking down  
We almost never speak  
I don´t feel welcome anymore  
Baby what happened  
Please tell me cause  
One second it was perfect  
Now you´re halfway out the door  
**_**[Chorus]**_**  
And I stare at the phone  
He still hasn't called  
And you feel so low  
You can´t feel nothing at all  
And you flashback to when he said  
"Forever and always"  
Oh oh  
And it rains in your bedroom,  
Everything is wrong  
It rains when you´re here and It rains when you´re gone **

**Cause I was there when you said  
"Forever and always."  
Was I out of line?  
Did I say something way too honest?  
Made you run and hide  
Like a scared little boy?  
****[ Find more Lyrics on ****/mlRh**** ]****  
I looked into your eyes,  
Thought I knew you for a minute  
Now I´m not so sure  
So here's to everything  
Coming down to nothing  
Here's to silence  
That cuts me to the core  
Where is this going?  
Thought I knew for a minute  
But I don´t anymore  
**_**[Chorus]**_**  
But did you mean it baby  
I don´t think so.  
Oh Oh  
Oh back up, baby back up.  
Did you forget everything?  
Back up, baby back up.  
Did you forget everything?  
Cause it rains in your bedroom,  
Everything is wrong.  
It rains when you´re here and  
It rains when you´re gone.  
Cause I was there when you said  
"Forever and always."  
Oh I stare, at the phone  
He still, hasn't called  
And then you feel so low  
You can´t feel, nothing at all  
And you flashback to when we said  
"Forever and Always"  
And it rains in your bedroom,  
Everything is wrong  
It rains when you´re here and  
It rains when you´re gone  
Cause I was there when you said  
"Forever and Always"**

But did you mean it baby  
You said "Forever and Always."  
Yeah.

******************************************************************

**A/N: So yeah. There is the first chapter. Sort of. I know it's very short but remember it's just two scenes from when the two of them were younger. The next chapter should be up by the end of the weekend.**

**Xx YLP**


	2. This doesn't change anything

**A/N: Yes I know I said it would be up by the end of the weekend, but I just couldn't get to it. Here is the first actual chapter. Somebody asked me if Edward was going to be a player in London. Well I'm not going to write about his time in London, but he's not a player. Although I love the stories where he changes when he meets Bella, I love that he is a gentleman to much to write about him being a womanizer. **

_**SM owns everything**_

*********************************************************************

**Forever and Always**

**2. This doesn't change anything**

BPOV (3 ½ years later- Now 17 ½ years old)

I stuffed my books in my bag, dreading to go to my next class. It was Biology, the class that Edward Cullen was now in with me. Yes, that's right, he was back. 3 ½ years with no contact what so ever from him, and now he just comes prancing back into my life.

That wasn't the worst part of it. He had now been here for a week. For the first two days he wouldn't talk to me, look at me or even be in the same room as me. He went so far as to run out of the biology room when he relised I was in that class. Now he was trying to be my friend again, always talking to me, sitting next to me in biology and sometimes insisting on carrying my books. He still never mentioned anything about what happened all those years ago. It was as though none of that even happened.

It was still such a shock when I first saw him back here.

_*Flashback*_

_It was Monday and I was pulling into the school parking lot. I shut off the engine looked around to see if Angela or Jess had arrived yet. That's when I saw the shiny silver Volvo parked just a few spots away. These must be the new people I heard Jess say were coming, to be honest that's as much as I had listened to. Wow, they must be pretty rich, no one in Forks could ever afford something like that. Well there used to be someone, but I pushed that thought to the back of my head. It still hurt to think of him._

_I slid out of my truck and walked over to Jess who was waiting just undercover, hiding from the light rin that was starting to fall._

"_Hey Jess" I greeted her as I too ducked under the cover._

"_Hey Bella, you seen them yet they arrived about 10 minutes ago?"_

"_Who?" I asked kind of figuring it must be the newbie's._

"_The Cu-" _

"_Bellaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I loud squeal called from across the parking lot cutting of Jessica._

_I quickly turned around faintly remembering that voice. And sure enough Alice Cullen was sprinting towards me. Unlike Edward, I kept in contact with Alice. I ran towards her, trying to meet in the middle, but as usal I slipped on the wet ground and went falling. _

_I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for the impact, but it never came. Instead I felt two strong arms wrap around me pulling me up. Wow Alice was strong. But when I looked up Alice was still running towards me. Turned and came face to face with those two bight, emerald green eyes that I used to love so much._

_I grasped and blinked a few times to make sure that my eyes weren't deceiving me. I took a step back and sure enough there he was, in all his glory. Edward Cullen._

"_No" I said in disbelief, slowly starting to back away from him. "No" I repeated._

"_Bella" He said in that same velvet smooth voice carefully inching his way towards me_

"_You can't be back, you weren't meant to come back"_

"_Bel-"I cut him off by running towards the girls bathroom. Amazingly I didn't trip._

_Just before I entered the bathroom I took a hesitant glance back In the direction I had come from. I giggled a few times when I saw Alice give Edward a smack on the back of the head and Emmett running up to the two of them. They both gave Edward a 'Thanks very much, you just ruined the moment' look._

_Then I broke down into tears._

_*End of Flashback*_

I slammed my locker door, deciding that although I hated it, I had to get to class.

Green met Brown as I locked eyes with the guy I was still in love with.

"Can I walk you to class?" he asked holding out his hand for me to take.

I stared at his hand wondering how much I would hurt afterwards and deciding the hurt would be to much, even if I got to hold his hand.

"That's not a good idea" I told him as I brushed past him. As I walked by I heard him let out a loud sigh.

"Bella, please? Even if things can't go back to how they were, couldn't we still at least be friends?" He pleaded.

He did not just say that. I narrowed my eyes and sharply turned to face him. He whimpered and took a step back when he saw the look on my face.

"Now you want to be friends?" I half screamed. "When you broke up with me 3 ½ years ago I gave you the chance to be friends. You said NO! Don't you think it's a little late to be friends? You hurt me Edward. I will never forget or get over that" I finished and stormed out to the bathroom. I would just have to be late to class.

I sat on the ground in the bathroom with my knees folded up to my chest and crying into my knees.

How could he ask to be friends? That was all I was asking of him when he left and he couldn't do it then, how could he do it now?

"Bella?" The angel sweet voice asked.

"Hi Alice" I murmured

"Oh Bella" she cried as she bent down to wrap her small arms around me. "I saw the whole thing. I am so sorry about Edward. He just doesn't get that us returning has upset you. He can't get over that you don't love him anymore."

I looked up to her confused.

"Alice, that's the problem, I'm still in love with him, I always have been. He's the one who doesn't love me anymore." I told her with silent tears still running down my cheeks.

"Do you really believe that? Bella, he hasn't had a girlfriend since you, he can't. He never stopped loving you. The only reason he broke up with you is because we never planned to come back and he thought it would upset you when he couldn't keep the relationship going for long."

"Well he didn't have to do it the way he did" I whispered so quietly I didn't think she would hear me.

"No, I know he didn't, he was a jerk. But he has never forgotten or stopped loving you" she reassured me.

"Okay, but this doesn't change anything. I don't think I can handle trying a relationship with him right now." I said as I got up wiping the tears away. "I got to get to class.

"Oh Bella, by the way, it's great to see you again." She pulled me into a tight hug.

"It's great to see you too Alice" I said as I hugged her back.

**************************************************************

EPOV

Bang….Bang….Bang. I let out a big breath as I sat in my car banging my head against the steering wheel. _Why are you such an idiot Edward? You had to ask her to be friends. Was I stupid?_

I decided to skip biology, there was no way I could sit next to Bella and not almost burst out crying.

_Tap, Tap, tap. _

I looked up to see Alice knocking on my window. I nodded for her to come into the passenger's seat. She walked around and sat down in the seat.

"Edward, she still loves you" She said getting straight to the point.

"What?!" I asked in disbelief

"Bella still loves you Edward. I was talking to her in the bathroom. Oh yeah" _slap!_ What the hell, did Alice just slap me?

"What was that for?" I asked rubbing the sore spot.

"That was for making Bella cry! Oh man up, it was that hard a slap"

"Bella was crying?" I was instantly worried for her.

"Yes and it was all because you had to ask her to be friends. Honestly Edward, don't you remember what you said to her all those years ago?"

"Yeah I do, but I just really want to be around her again" as soon as I said that Alice's eyes lit up.

"I have an idea"

"And what would that be?"

*****************************************************************

BPOV

Well that was one hell of a day. Edward never turned up for biology, which I was truly grateful for. I really don't think that I could have held myself together if he was sitting next to me the whole lesson.

I made my way to my truck and slowly got in, looking over to the silver Volvo parked a few spaces down to find that Edward was standing outside the driver's side staring right back at me.

I stabbed the keys in the ignition and turned them to start the car, but nothing happened. I tried again.

Nothing.

UGH!

I let my head fall to the steering wheel in frustration. Could this day get any worse?

"Bella?" Yes, yes it could.

"What do you want Edward?" I asked him as I turned my head towards him, still keeping it on the steering wheel.

"Do you want a lift home?"

"No thanks" I replied getting out of the truck. "I would rather walk."

"Bella, don't be absurd" he said as he grabbed my arm. I gasped and stared at where he held onto me. Even after all these years he still sent an electric shock through me when he touched me.

He quickly took back his hand and looked at me to make sure I was alright.

"Come on Bella, ill get Rosalie to look at your truck and drop it off afterwards" he almost pleaded.

"Who's Rosalie" I asked a bit confused now. Was this some new girlfriend he got in the short amount of time her was here? Why was I even asking myself that?

"She's Emmett's girlfriend. Rosalie and Jasper are twins and they moved in with us when we were in London. Their parents died. Jasper is going out with Alice."

"Yeah she mentioned that sometime" I mumbled not wanting him to know that I had kept in contact with Alice, even though he probably already knew.

"Well won't they need a lift home?" I asked noticing they only had one car.

"Umm, no. Emmett and Rose will bring your truck to you and Jasper should be here any minute" Just as he said that a shiny black motorbike pulled into the school stopping right behind the Volvo. The guy on the bike had on a tight leather jacket and a black helmet which he flipped the cover up on to reveal two amazingly hot bright blue eyes.

Alice came running up and gave the guy a passionate kiss.

"I'm guessing that's Jasper?" He held out a black leather jacket, just like the one he was wearing, to Alice. She put it on and turned to wave at us. I waved back and she hopped on the bike. As the bike sped out of the parking lot I noticed on the back of Alice's jacket was her name written in hot pink glitter writing.

"Yeah, Jasper's a year older then us, the same as Emmett. But he has cut down on his classes so he's not here as much." He paused.

"Well, will you take my offer?" he turned his attention back to me. I really didn't want to but I also didn't want Charlie to come pick me up in his cruiser and all my other friends had already left.

"Fine"

I was just about to walk up to his Volvo when he waved to someone over my head

I turned around to see who he was waving to when all of a sudden a brick wall hit me. Wait I knew this brick wall. But before my thoughts could register what just hit me, the wall engulfed me into a bone crushing hug and started to spin in circles.

"Emmett, put poor girl down your going to strangle her" an amazingly beautiful voice called.

"But I've missed Bella, and Edward keeps scaring her off" I looked over to Edward who was giving his brother a death glare. But Emmett finally put me back on my feet.

"Emmett! I've missed you so much" I cried as I jumped straight back into his arms. Emmett was always like the big brother I never had. He would protect me and stand up for me. But he was also there if I needed any advice or someone to just talk to.

"Ok, you seem like a really nice girl, but if you don't get off of my boyfriend, I won't be nice" The girl with the beautiful voice said. I just laughed and climbed off Emmett. I turned again to see who the voice belonged to and my breath caught in my throat.

She was the most breath taking woman to have ever walked the planet. And that was probably an understatement. She had her long blonde hair falling around her shoulders in very loose curls, complimenting her snow white skin. She was very tall and had a great figure on her model like body.

"You must be Rosalie" I finally managed out, holding out my hand for her to shake. But she just ignored it and pulled me into an unexpected hug.

"Yes. And you must be Bella; Emmett hasn't shut up about me meeting you since we came here."

"It's great to meet you too." I told her honestly. "Oh and by the way, you seem absolutely perfect for Emmett" I whispered in her ear. It was true; this is the sort of girl Emmett had told me he dreamed of.

"Thank you" she smiled.

"You are exactly the type of girl Emmett used to dream of. And I hear you work with cars as well. Another point for you" I awarded.

"I know! She's perfect hey Bella?" Emmett asked me with the biggest grin on his face.

"She's definitely you Emmett" I agreed

"So you guys fix the car and bring it back to Bella's place after and ill take us home" Edward ended our conversation.

"Nice meeting you" Rosalie called out as Edward led me to his Volvo.

"You too" I called back over my shoulder

******************************************************************

**A/N: Ok, I just loved the jasper on a motorbike part. I think that is so hot, and that part is also dedicated to my friend Dana. She almost passed out when I told her about it. Lol.**

**So check out Jasper's motorbike on my profile. It's HOT!**

**Hope you liked the chapter. I'll try to write faster in future. But it's really hard to find the time when I'm also trying to read peoples fantastic stories.**

**Please review they make my day and I need to know if you think I should keep going with this story**

**Tell me what you think**

**- futre-Mrs-Jasper-Hale**


	3. I Can't

**AN: Ok don't kill me I know I haven't updated in like forever but that will change cause I know what I want to do for the next few chapters so they should be up soon. I'm glad you guys like my story so far and your reviews are really encouraging. **

**I also hate it how Bella takes Edward back so easily so in my story he is going to have to earn it.**

**Read on.**

_**SM owns everything**_**- no matter how much I wish Edward was mine**

********************************************************************

**Forever and Always**

**3. I can't**

EPOV

We had been driving for ten minutes already and she hasn't said a single word. I was driving below the speed limit, which was very unusual for me. I always like to drive fast, but I wanted to spend more time with Bella. I was going to get her to talk, this was the whole reason Alice and I broke her truck. I know it was mean but Bella wouldn't talk to me any other way so I had to force her to.

"So, we get Friday off, what are you doing for your long weekend?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"Nothing" she replied simply

"Come on, you have to be doing something" I pushed

"Edward, I said I wasn't doing anything, just drop it!" She snapped back. Mental note, don't push conversations with Bella, it only makes her angry.

Figuring she wasn't going to talk to me no matter how much I tried I decided to put on the radio. Maybe it would lighten the mood.

"Bella, do you mind if I put on the radio?" I asked just in case she didn't want to listen to music. She just shrugged and turned her face back to look out the window.

I switched on the radio settling on a pop station. It wasn't really my type of music but I figured Bella would rather listen to pop then my classical music.

We listened to a song called 'Welcome to the world' by Kevin Rudolf. It had a good beat but again not really my type of music.

It was still silent between me and Bella and we were only a couple of minutes away from her house. Hopefully I could use the excuse that I have to take Emmett and Rose home to stay with her a while longer.

The DJ came over the radio announcing the next song.

_Now here we have a new song by the very talented Taylor Swift. This song appears on her new album 'Fearless' and goes by the name of 'Forever and Always"._

At the mention of the name of the song Bella suddenly stiffened and took a sharp intake of air. I had never heard of this song and I wondered why it got this sort of response out of Bella. Then the music started and the words came and hit me hard.

**Once upon a time  
I believe it was a Tuesday  
When I caught your eye  
We caught on to something  
I hold on to the night  
You looked me in the eye and  
Told me you loved me  
Were you just kidding?  
Cause it seems to me  
This thing is breaking down  
We almost never speak  
I don´t feel welcome anymore  
Baby what happened  
Please tell me cause  
One second it was perfect  
Now you´re halfway out the door**

Ok so it was a brake up song. Maybe that's why Bella got so nervous about it, because she was listening to it with the person who broke up with her. I looked over to Bella who now had tears in her eyes and was holding her wrist like she lost something.

**And I stare at the phone  
He still hasn't called  
And you feel so low  
You can´t feel nothing at all  
And you flashback to when he said  
"Forever and always"**

The tears in Bella's eyes now spilled over and were running freely. She noticed me looking at her and turned around to face the window clutching her wrist to her chest. Then I remembered the bracelet I had given to her on our six month anniversary. Forever and always, that's what I had engraved on it. I listened more intently to the words and realized that the song was exactly what our relationship had turned out to be.

**Oh oh  
And it rains in your bedroom,  
Everything is wrong  
It rains when you´re here and It rains when you´re gone **

**Cause I was there when you said  
"Forever and always."**

We pulled up to Bella's house then and as she reached for the door handle to get out I stopped her while turning off the radio and that damn song that just ruined everything.

"Edward, please" Bella whispered trying to take her arm away from my grip.

"No, Bella we need to talk, no matter how hard it might be"

"What do you want me to say Edward?" she asked softly sitting back in her seat. I released my grip on her arm to just hold her hand which she didn't argue with.

"Tell me why we can't be in each others lives? Why we can't be friends? Why you won't talk to me?"

She slowly turned her head towards me and looked straight into my eyes looking for what was there. All she could find would be confusion, love, and sorrow.

"Edward, when you left you really hurt me" I winced at her words. "I know we were only young but I truly did love you, and I still do. But no matter how much I love you it can't erase all the hurt. And even if we tried to be friends there will always be that part of me that loves you and might want to take it further, but I can't because I don't trust you."

"Bella, you can trust me though I promise I would never put you through that pain again. I love you too"

BPOV

"Bella, you can trust me though and I promise I would never put you though that pain again. I love you too" When he said those three words my heart yearned for him. _No, you can't get back with him what if he is only trying to be friends. _My mind told me.

"Edward, please don't it just makes this harder" I pleaded.

"I will make you believe me, and I'll always be waiting no matter how long you need." He said looking straight into my eyes; I couldn't find any trace of a lie.

"Edward it can't ever happen, it's impossible, you should find somebody who can truly love you"

"Never say impossible and I don't want any body else" He squeezed my hand then let it go. "Not one day went by that I didn't think of you in London. I tried to right all these notes but they were never what I really wanted to say and I thought that maybe you were happy without me and I didn't want to ruin that"

"Edward I can't" I broke down into tears again.

"I won't ever stop trying" he promised and deep down I didn't want him to stop. I wanted him to convince me that I could trust and love him completely again. But right now I couldn't. That song just bought back all the memories that I had tried to bury and there was one thing I knew I had to do.

"Hold on for a second, I have to get something" I told him as I slipped out of the car and ran into the house.

I ran up the stars and amazingly only tripped twice. When I got to my bedroom door I slowed and carefully walked over to my bedside table. I knelt down and opened the small jewelry box I had. I don't have a lot of jewelry so what I did have was all very important. I searched through my mum's old ring she had given me when I started high school and all the other stuff until I found what I was looking for.

As I picked it up a new flow of tears started. I pulled myself together and headed back to the car.

In my hands I held the bracelet that Edward had given me for out six month anniversary. It didn't feel right keeping it right now and I hoped that maybe if Edward could make me trust him again that then he could give it back to me.

When I got outside I sat in the passenger seat again.

"What did you have to get?" Edward asked.

"This" I held out my hand that was still closed and he took it in both of his hands. He looked up at me, his eyes creased in confusion.

"Edward I haven't felt comfortable keeping this since you left" I opened my hand and slipped the bracelet into his. Right then I heard my truck pull up into the driveway. I turned back to Edward who was looking at the silver in his hands with tears in his eyes.

"I really stuffed up didn't I?" he asked as I got out of the car.

"I love you Edward, but I can't" then I just broke down into more tears and loud sobs.

"Bella!" I heard Emmett call as he and Rosalie ran to me.

"Emmett, can we talk?" I asked. He was always like my big brother and I knew he would listen.

"Sure Bella"

"Hey Em, I'll go home with Edward and when you are ready just call and I will come to get you" Rosalie said before walking away and getting into the car with Edward. I heard the car drive away and that only lead to more tears.

"Bella, lets go inside" Emmett suggested. I nodded then he picked me up and carried me inside to the couch.

Although everybody saw Emmett as a big strong guy, who could probably snap any guys neck if they pissed him of, he was really just a big teddy bear. And even if all he seemed to do was mess around and be funny he was always there when I needed to talk to someone. He was a great listener.

"Ok, what can I do for you bells?" he asked sitting me down on the couch and kneeling in front of me.

"I don't know what to do Em" I cried.

"Well what feels right for you?"

I didn't know. Part of me really wanted to try to get back with Edward because he is still and always will be the one I am in love with. But the smarter part of my brain was telling me not to because I would just be setting myself up for more hurt.

"I d-don't k-know, I w-want to b-but I s-shouldn't" I stuttered.

"Well bells, I'm not going to tell you what to do because that is up to you" he started, sitting up on the couch with me, his arm around my shoulders. "I wouldn't do anything right now though. Just give it some time, talk to him like friends and you will eventually figure out what you want to do"

"Your right Em"

"Am I ever wrong?" he replied like it was the most obvious thing.

"You know, when I was ten, I never would have guessed you would be the one to give me the best advice for years" I stated confused.

"Well, I'm just full of surprises" he laughed.

"I've missed you Emmett" I said as I sat hugging him.

"I've missed you too Bella" he hugged back. "And I'm sure Alice has too. You know she will want to have a sleepover so she can play Bella Barbie with you again."

"That's one thing I didn't miss" I groaned. "So what is with this new boyfriend? Jasper?"

"Yeah that's him. Well Rosalie, my girlfriend, and him are twins. They went to our school in England and we started dating." He suddenly smiled. "I'm sure Alice will fill you in on every detail of them getting together, it is quite a story. Anyways when I was 17, their parents died in a car crash. They had no one to go to and Mum and Dad loved them like their own, so we took them in."

"That's really nice. Rosalie seems like a great girl" I complimented.

"Yeah she is, ok you have to promise you will keep this a secret only you will know" he said seriously.

"Of course, I'm great at keeping secrets" I promised.

"Ok, well as soon as we graduate, and I mean when we get outside the hall, I'm going to ask her to marry me" he said really fast that it took me a minute to catch everything he said. He started to get a panicky look on his face when I didn't respond.

"Oh My God! My little Emmett is all grown up" I squealed pinching his cheeks like he was two.

"Bella, I'm a year older then you!" he argued.

"I don't care! Oh I'm so happy for you Em!" I cried hugging him tightly.

"Thanks Bells"

Right then we heard my dad's cruiser pull up outside. He walked into the lounge room and cried "Emmett! Son it's so good to see you, I've been meaning to come over and welcome you back….wait Bells are you ok?" he asked noticing my red puffy eyes.

"Yeah its fine Dad, all sorted" I calmed him.

"Is this about that brother of yours Emmett?" My dad asked turning his attention back to Emmett.

"Is it ever not?" He responded. "Well I'm sure Esme will want you over for dinner, is tonight good" he asked me more then my dad. I nodded. I was not going to let Edward ruin everything.

"No its ok Esme won't like us unexpected" Charlie said shaking his head.

"Nah I'll just call her" Emmett assured.

With that Emmett called his house and Esme said she would be happy to. We decided we would take Emmett with us so Rose didn't have to make another trip. Dinner with Edward. Hmmm. This should be interesting.

*****************************************************************

**AN: ok my longest chapter I've written so far. I love Emmett I think he would be the best big brother!**

**Next Chapter; Dinner at the Cullen's, and maybe some more days at school. BTW it's Monday in this chapter. **

**Please, please, please review.**


	4. Ummmm

**PLEASE READ THIS!!!!!**

**Yes I know this isn't an update I'm sooooooooo sorry!**

**I haven't been able to find any inspiration for this story for ages so I have decided to put both my stories on Hiatus.**

**But on a better note I have gotten inspiration for another story.**

**I'm excited for it and it is a bit more like the stories that I like to read on FF **

**It's called Being Seen and I'm dating regularly. Please go check it out you won't be disappointed….. I hope **

**Again sorry I haven't updated but maybe after I get this story going something might hit me.**

**Love futre-Mrs-Jasper-Hale xx**


End file.
